El Código Armageddon
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Podría haber un código secreto inscripto entre las paginas de la Biblia? Así parece creerlo Damien Thorn, Anticristo y Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. A sus 33 años de edad, Damien, en la cima de su poder, pretende desentrañar el "Código Armageddon" para poder dominar al mundo. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¡Secuela NO-oficial de "La Profecía" y "Damien: Profecía II"!


**EL CODIGO ARMAGEDDON **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Breve introducción del autor para el lector **

La historia que a continuación van a leer está basada en caracteres surgidos de la clásica saga fílmica de terror de finales de los 70 y principios de los 80, _"The Omen"_ (La Profecía) de la que llegaron a hacerse cuatro películas, más una remake de la primera en el año 2006. La trama de esta historia puede leerse tanto como continuación de las dos primeras partes de la saga fílmica (por razones narrativas, he decidido obviar limpiamente la Tercera Parte) como de la remake de 2006, la cual al fin de cuentas, lo único que hacía era modernizar el mito del Anticristo a nuestro siglo XXI. También puede leerse como una versión ampliada de un mismo relato que por el año 2009 escribí, basándome en la tétrica historia de Damien Thorn y su entorno. Hechas las aclaraciones, es mi deseo que disfruten con su amena lectura…

* * *

><p><em>"…Nadie os engañe en ninguna manera; porque no vendrá sin que antes venga la Apostasía, y se manifieste el Hombre del Pecado, el Hijo de Perdición, el cual se opone y se levanta contra todo lo que se llama Dios o es objeto de culto; tanto que se sienta en el Templo de Dios, haciéndose pasar por Dios."<em>

**II Tesalonicenses 2: 3, 4 **

**PROLOGO **

**Jerusalén. Israel. **

Solo, en el interior de su estudio privado, el doctor Rosenberg analizaba los pasajes de una vieja Biblia, al mismo tiempo que volcaba los datos que iba extrayendo en su ordenador. Cuando su tarea concluyó, dio uso de un ingenioso programa de _software_ –creación suya– para que la maquina descifre por sí sola sus descubrimientos. Mientras la computadora trabajaba, Rosenberg no podía dejar se sentirse sumamente inquieto: si su misión resultaba exitosa, acabaría sacudiendo al mundo con sus revelaciones…

Con un pitido, el ordenador le avisó que había terminado de hacer lo suyo. Apenas disimulando la emoción, Rosenberg utilizó el ratón y cliqueó sobre el icono de una carpeta… y al instante, un código escrito en hebreo-arameo apareció en pantalla. Ajustándose sus gafas de montura metálica, se dispuso a leer su contenido.

Jamás llegó a hacerlo. Una bala que entró por una ventana cercana –disparada por un rifle con mira laser– impactó en su pecho, acabando con su vida. Instantes después, un hombre ataviado con los hábitos de un sacerdote cristiano entró en la habitación, acompañado de otros sujetos fuertemente armados. Mientras estos últimos revisaban la estancia buscando más gente en el edificio, el cura se dirigió directamente al ordenador, leyó lo que estaba en pantalla, arrugó el ceño, y copio los datos a un CD.

-Todo despejado, señor – dijo uno de sus acompañantes, volviendo de su inspección. El sacerdote asintió. De entre su negra sotana extrajo un teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

-Listo – avisó – Lo tenemos. Tal y como querías.

-Excelente – dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea – Ya sabe que hacer: la escena debe parecer la de un atraco.

-Quédate tranquilo. Estamos en eso – el sacerdote cortó. Se volvió hacia sus hombres – Simulación de robo. Ya.

Comprendiendo la orden, el equipo de personas procedió a destrozar la habitación sistemáticamente y a sustraer objetos de valor. Finalizada su tarea, ellos y su jefe se marcharon por donde vinieron.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 <strong>

**Algunos meses después. Estados Unidos. **

**Washington D.C. En mitad de un show televisivo… **

-Soy Casandra Reynolds y esta noche nos acompaña un invitado muy especial – dijo una bonita periodista mirando a la cámara – El Dr. Michael Ironside, autor del controversial Bestseller a nivel mundial _"El Código Armagedón"_ – se volvió hacia su invitado, sentado en una cómoda silla. El Dr. Ironside era un elegante hombre joven muy bien vestido y guapo. Sonrió a la periodista con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos – Doctor, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por estar con nosotros esta noche…

-Por favor. Faltaba más. Es un placer.

-En su libro, usted postula la inquietante teoría de que existe un código cifrado entre las paginas de la Biblia. ¿Podría explicarnos cómo es eso?

-Pues vera: es cierto. Si se analizan algunos de sus pasajes de determinada forma, pronto se descubre que sus autores eran dueños de un impresionante conocimiento sobre nuestro pasado, presente y futuro, y que volcaron toda esa sabiduría en el texto original, aunque oculta. Solamente podría ser descifrada cuando el momento propicio llegue y por las personas adecuadas.

-Fascinante. Si mal no estoy informada, esta teoría suya era la misma que sostenía el fallecido Dr. David Rosenberg, una eminencia israelí sobre Historia de la Religión Judeocristiana…

-David y yo éramos muy amigos – confesó Michael, apesadumbrado – Su muerte fue un durísimo golpe. Prácticamente, trabajamos en esto codo a codo.

-Quisiera recordar brevemente a nuestra audiencia que el Dr. Rosenberg fue hallado muerto de un balazo en el pecho hace meses atrás, luego de sufrir un atraco en su vivienda. Las autoridades israelíes todavía investigan el fatal hecho y, por el momento, pareciera no haber pistas sobre los delincuentes asesinos.

Michael frunció levemente el ceño. Aquella había sido la versión oficial sobre la muerte de su amigo. Él no se la creía para nada. Si bien era cierto de que faltaban cosas de su estudio privado –objetos de incalculable valor– también había habido una sustracción de la cual ni la prensa ni las autoridades estaban al tanto: _los resultados de los análisis al texto bíblico_.

Como compañero y socio en aquella investigación histórico-religiosa, David Rosenberg le había confiado a Michael la existencia de un programa de computadora que planeaba utilizar para desentrañar el enigma. A parte de los objetos de valor, lo único que faltaba de la escena del crimen era eso, algo que solamente ellos dos sabían que existía.

Una pregunta inesperada de la periodista lo devolvió a la realidad de un plumazo, sacándolo de sus sombrías elucubraciones: Casandra quería saber si Michael creía en Dios.

-Bueno… ¡Vaya pregunta! – Ironside se sintió incómodo. Se removió en su asiento – Sucede que soy agnóstico.

-¿De veras? Y como agnóstico, ¿Cómo acabó embarcándose en semejante proyecto?

-Pues por el ansia de saber, de descubrir la verdad. Como bien creo que sabe, los agnósticos no es que _no creamos_ en Dios. Reconocemos que "algo" hay, aunque no sabemos _qué_. Al menos, ese es mi caso particular.

-Si se descubre que ese código oculto en la Biblia que usted postula en su libro es real, ¿eso sería prueba suficiente para demostrar la existencia de Dios?

-Seria prueba para demostrar que los autores del texto bíblico tenían conocimiento increíble sobre nuestro futuro…

-Conocimiento otorgado por… ¿Quién?

Silencio. Michael sonrió.

-Bien… supongo que… - dudó.

-¿Dios?

-Pues… supongo que sí – tuvo que admitir el investigador, sin salida.

Todo el resto de lo que duró la entrevista no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que había dejado caer una declaración poco académica. Sin duda, sus "colegas" arqueólogos e historiadores no tardarían en echársele encima, como hienas hambrientas, dispuestos a despedazar su carrera y minimizar sus logros.

Tuvo que reconocer que aquellas eran las vicisitudes de su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Al término del show televisivo, una enorme limusina negra esperaba a la salida del canal a Casandra. La bella periodista no tardó en abordarla y su silencioso conductor la llevó directamente hacia la Casa Blanca. Acompañada a su interior por los hombres del Servicio Secreto, llegó sin problemas ni obstáculos hasta la puerta del Despacho Oval, donde luego de llamar entró sola…<p>

-He visto tu programa hoy – comentó el Presidente, sonriendo. Se hallaba abriendo una botella fría de champagne. Le ofreció una copa y él tomó la suya – Has estado magnifica, querida.

-Gracias – Casandra y él brindaron – Por cierto, he hablado con el Dr. Ironside al termino del show. En_ privado_ – recalcó esa última palabra a propósito – Lo he seducido, tal y como querías que lo hiciera. En poco tiempo, lo tendremos comiendo de mi mano.

-Magnifico – el Presidente asintió – No esperaba menos, viniendo de ti. Tienes… talentos de sobra.

Ella lo miró, embelesada por el cumplido.

-Me lo he ganado, ¿verdad? Dijiste que si lo hacía, compartirías tu Amor conmigo.

El tono suplicante –más bien, _anhelante_– de Casandra le causó gracia. El Presidente suspiró. Dejó su copa de champagne y la miró de arriba abajo, asintiendo.

-Es verdad – admitió – Te hice una promesa, y si algo hago con las promesas (lo que me diferencia de ese asqueroso Nazareno) es cumplirlas. Ven conmigo.

Casi en éxtasis, Casandra se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio presidencial. Una vez allí, fue despojada de toda su ropa y penetrada salvaje y bestialmente por su compañero. Satisfecha y agotada, acabó dormida sobre las suaves sabanas de seda.

Mientras ella yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, el Presidente –totalmente desnudo– miraba por una ventana al exterior, hacia el estrellado cielo de la noche.

-Dos mil años. _¿Los sientes? ¿Sientes como todo llega al final?_ – dijo, dirigiéndose a Cristo – Tu sacrificio fue por nada. Pronto, tu preciosa humanidad estará reverenciándome. Y tu Padre me vera como lo que realmente soy: **el dios de este mundo**. Listo para asumir Su trono de gloria.

Con una diabólica carcajada, Damien Thorn, Anticristo y Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, festejó por anticipado su éxito. Todo el largo camino que había hecho en su vida, escalando a la cima del poder total, lo colocaban en ese momento y lugar de la Historia. Allí, donde las aguas finalmente se dividirían.

-_"Disfruten del cielo, ustedes los que habitan en él" _– recitó –_ "Desafortunados los habitantes de la tierra y el mar… porque el Diablo ha venido a ustedes con gran ira, sabiendo que ha de ganar." _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**Al día siguiente. **

El jet privado Thorn arribó al aeropuerto de Washington en un vuelo sin escalas procedente de Chicago. Ya en la terminal, un asistente ejecutivo esperaba ansioso a su ilustre visitante.

Marchando parsimoniosamente, un bien trajeado hombre de sesenta y pico de años acudió a su encuentro. Su nombre era Paul Buher, mano derecha de Damien y actualmente el CEO de Industrias Thorn.

-¿Cómo ha estado su vuelo, señor? – le preguntó el asistente, estrechándole la mano.

-Bastante aburrido – confesó Buher, con una media sonrisa en su arrugado rostro – Esperemos que las cosas en Washington sean diferentes…

-Oh. Ya lo creo que sí, señor.

El asistente lo guió hasta la limusina que lo esperaba. Mientras viajaban, el empresario encendió un aparato de televisión portátil colocado dentro del coche y observó las novedades de la mañana…

-_El Presidente Thorn ha hecho públicas sus intenciones de ayudar humanitariamente al continente africano, el cual padece la peor crisis económica y social de los últimos tiempos_ – decía un periodista – _Se sabe, por trascendidos, de que esta mañana va a reunirse en privado con su socio en las Industrias Thorn, el veterano empresario Paul Buher, quien además es un viejo amigo y confidente del Presidente. _

Buher sonrió. De modo que Damien ya había hecho pública la noticia. El chico era bueno, demasiado bueno. Quería asegurarse de tener el control total de los medios, acaparándolos con aquella novedad.

Reclinándose en su asiento, Paul se permitió recordar el pasado, cuando ambos se conocieron. Por aquel entonces Damien tenía 13 años y era un adolescente buscando su camino. Buher estuvo encantado de enseñárselo. El resto, fue coser y cantar. Sin la presencia de su tío, Richard Thorn (trágicamente muerto en el incendio que destruyó el Museo Thorn) y como único heredero de la fortuna familiar, Damien pudo abrirse camino hacia delante. Primero como magistral empresario y luego, como hábil político. Sin duda, decían todos, había salido a Robert, su padre.

"_Si supieran"_, pensó Paul, con ironía, _"Si supieran que el difunto embajador Robert Thorn solo fue un peldaño en el escalón de Damien… y ahora parece que todo por lo que hemos venido luchando estos años va a culminar exitosamente." _

Había un motivo real para la presencia de Buher ahí en Washington y no era el que todos conocían. El chico tenía su agenda y sin duda, el Armagedón estaba en sus planes.

-Vamos, Paul. Damien ya no es un "chico" – se recriminó en voz alta – Tiene 33 años de edad. Ya es bastante grande.

-¿Señor? – el asistente que viajaba sentado a su lado lo miró con perplejidad.

-Nada – el anciano se acomodó la corbata de su traje – Cosas sin importancia, Harris. Es todo.

-Oh – Harris asintió. Observó una imagen de Damien hablando en el televisor y suspiró ostensiblemente – ¿No es maravilloso, señor Buher? ¿No es Damien el mejor Presidente que ha tenido este país?

-…Y el más joven – corroboró Paul – Si no hubiera sido por aquella modificación a la Constitución, se le habría dificultado bastante el acceso al sitio donde está. Por suerte, Damien tuvo… sus contactos en el Congreso. Ellos le dieron carta blanca para cumplir su destino.

-Sí. Un destino maravilloso, sin duda – Harris volvió a suspirar – ¡Imagínese la emoción que tuve cuando me fue revelada la verdad! Que Damien es… - hizo una pausa, paladeando con éxtasis las palabras que a continuación pronunciaría - …Que Damien es _el Mesías_.

Silencio. Buher observó a Harris. El joven asistente sin duda estaba fascinado por lo que sabía… o creía saber. No era el primer acolito –ni seria el ultimo– que creía que Damien era el verdadero Salvador, el Cristo genuino. Esa mentira bien elaborada servía de fachada y escondía una verdad demoledora: _que Damien no era el Hijo de Dios, sino del Diablo_.

Sólo un selecto circulo de personas dentro de la secta conocían la verdad… el resto creía que Damien era Cristo Renacido.

Corrección: el _verdadero_ Cristo, el Mesías. La creencia difundida entre los acólitos de menor nivel era que el otro había resultado ser un "Falso Profeta", cuya doctrina errónea había que combatir y desterrar de este mundo.

Y si todo iba como hasta ahora, eso iba a ocurrir muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

**La Casa Blanca. **

**Un rato después. **

Damien en persona recibió a Paul en los jardines aledaños a la mansión presidencial. Se hallaba vestido con ropas más ligeras y en compañía de un perro negro Rottweiler. Apenas el viejo empresario se acercó a su amo, el can emitió un sonoro gruñido de advertencia, enseñando sus dientes.

-Quieto, Ryder – ordenó Damien. El perro se apaciguó y se echó en el suelo, obediente – Lo siento, Paul. Está entrenado para protegerme ante cualquier intruso que quiera hacerme daño, pero todavía no distingue entre amigos y enemigos.

-Es un perro muy grande… ¿Qué le das de comer, Damien?

-Oh. Poca cosa, en verdad. Algunos cristianos, de vez en cuando…

Buher pestañeó, perplejo. Al ver que su joven amigo se echaba a reír de su desconcierto, comprendió que aquello había sido una broma. _Una macabra broma, por cierto_.

-Que chistoso – comentó, sonriendo – Me habías mandado a llamar por algo. Dijiste que era importante. Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué pasa?

-No. Aquí no – Damien lo atajó – Sígueme.

Intrigado, Paul lo siguió hasta el interior de la Casa Blanca. Subiendo a un ascensor, ambos descendieron hasta las profundidades, al corazón de un bien vigilado y protegido bunker subterráneo. Allí, Damien lo condujo hasta una sala de reuniones donde ya los esperaba alguien sentado a la mesa, un hombre muy serio vestido de sacerdote.

-Paul, te presento a Dominic – dijo, señalándolo – Un aliado invaluable que apoya nuestra causa, y con justa razón – Damien sonrió – Él ha aprendido la verdad: _toda su vida sirvió al dios equivocado_. Por suerte, mi Padre en persona le hizo ver la luz y saber cuál era _el_ _verdadero_ camino.

Buher se sintió incomodo ante la presencia del sacerdote cristiano. Tenía tanta confianza con Damien que no dudó en manifestárselo.

-Te aseguro, Paul, que Dominic es de mi absoluta confianza – le respondió el Anticristo, serio – Además, estaba profetizado que acudiera a mí…

-¿Cómo es eso?

El Padre Dominic entendió que era su momento para hablar. Así lo hizo, recitando un pasaje del Apocalipsis que aludía a su persona:

-_"Después vi otra Bestia que subía de la tierra; y tenía dos cuernos, semejantes a los de un cordero, pero hablaba como dragón. Y ejerce toda la autoridad de la primera Bestia en presencia de ella, y hace que la Tierra y los moradores de ella adoren a la primera Bestia…" _

Al oír aquello, Buher sintió cierta indignación.

-Pero… ¡Se suponía que ese era yo! – exclamó. Damien se echó a reír, provocando que la indignación que sentía creciera mucho más.

-¡Mi querido amigo! – Damien le apoyó una mano en el hombro, consolándolo – Eres un aliado asombroso y un discípulo muy, muy aplicado de mi Padre, pero… ¿La segunda Bestia? _¿Tú?_ – negó con la cabeza – No. Ese es el Padre Dominic, mi sacerdote. El que legalizara y legislará mi culto oficialmente ante el público.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú eres un gran aliado, que no te quepa ninguna duda. Como tampoco que serás recompensado por tus años de servicio hacia mí. ¡Ahora estamos a solo un paso de la victoria! Siéntate. Es momento de revelaciones… es momento de Apocalipsis.

Por supuesto, Paul obedeció. Se sentó y guardó silencio. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho: Damien lo había degradado –de alguna forma– a un tercer lugar en su jerarquía infernal. De repente las convicciones con las que había vivido toda su vida se tambalearon. Observó al cura que le había robado su lugar. No casualmente se hallaba sentado a la derecha de la silla que el Anticristo ocupaba, un lugar que le habría correspondido a él. Hasta ese momento, ese sitio había sido suyo… Ya no más.

-Muy bien. Empecemos – Damien presionó un botón. Un holograma en 3-D se desplegó encima de la mesa, una proyección de unos símbolos escritos en el antiguo dialecto hebreo-arameo – La traducción de la primera parte del código bíblico ya está disponible para nosotros, gracias a los servicios del difunto Dr. Rosenberg y el conocimiento lingüístico del Padre Dominic. Son palabras proféticas que aluden a mí persona y mi destino.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? – terció Buher – ¿Existe un código oculto en la Biblia?

-Así es. Pero me temo que, de momento, solo tenemos una parte. Ya tengo gente trabajando para traerme al único que puede descifrar el resto: el Dr. Michael Ironside.

-¿El colega de Rosenberg?

-Le necesito para completar el código. No te preocupes. Pronto se nos unirá – Damien señaló al holograma – Escucha: _"Y habrá una primera señal: el Muro será destruido y él reconstruirá el templo. Hará la paz con el Pueblo de Dios, y durará siete tiempos"_. ¿Qué te parece?

Buher analizó la frase traducida, la que también apareció en la pantalla holográfica. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Paz? Creí que sumiríamos al mundo en el terror…

-Paul, no estás pensando en grande – le recriminó Damien – Hay un mensaje muy claro allí. Dominic, si quiere hacer el favor de explicárselo…

-El Muro de los Lamentos será destruido – explicó el sacerdote – Luego, Damien firmará un tratado de paz entre Palestinos e Israelíes y reconstruiría su Templo. Durante siete años, el camino a la victoria será allanado.

-¿Todo eso dice ahí? – preguntó Buher, receloso. El sacerdote asintió – Damien, permíteme dudar de la veracidad de ese "código secreto". Para empezar, _¿Quién lo puso ahí? _

-¿Qué no es obvio? Acólitos de mi Padre – respondió el Anticristo – ¿Qué blasfemia puede ser más grande que esconder la Palabra del Diablo entremedio de la de Dios? Son instrucciones que mi Padre me ha hecho llegar, a través del tiempo y el espacio.

-De modo que nuestra agenda mundial se va a ajustar a un código escrito hace más de dos mil años – Paul no quería sonar irrespetuoso ante quien era su superior, pero la idea en sí misma le chocaba. Así como todavía le dolía e indignaba verse desplazado de su puesto en la infernal jerarquía de la que todos formaban parte.

-Así es – Damien apagó el holograma – Todavía falta conocer el resto del mensaje y su final. Para eso, necesito al Dr. Ironside. Por lo pronto, podemos usar lo que tenemos – sonrió e hizo señas. Alguien encendió una gran pantalla de TV colocada al fondo de la sala. Mostraba una panorámica del Muro de los Lamentos y las multitudes de peregrinos que acudían a él – Caballeros, consideren esa vieja pared demolida.

_Ni bien acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras el inmenso muro voló en pedazos, destruido por una terrible explosión. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

La reacción mundial ante la destrucción del Muro de los Lamentos por parte de _"terroristas pertenecientes al ala extrema del islamismo"_ fue la que Damien astutamente había previsto: caos y confusión. Agentes suyos –acólitos de su secta– ubicados en puestos clave de poder en las altas esferas y en los medios de comunicación ayudaron a avivar el fuego de la hoguera del desorden y de la necesidad urgente de tomar medidas para que cosas como aquel lamentable atentado –que se cobró cientos de vidas inocentes y acabó con un importante patrimonio cultural y religioso– no volviera a suceder nunca jamás.

Contra viento y marea, Damien sorprendió a propios y ajenos al apersonarse en el sitio de la tragedia y ofrecer su ayuda. E hizo más: habló con los representantes de Israel y de Palestina, e intentó convencerlos de que depusieran su actitud hostil los unos con los otros para encausarse en un nuevo futuro juntos, en común.

-Hay un nuevo enemigo allí afuera que le importa poco vuestras diferencias sociales y religiosas – les dijo – Son los terroristas. ¿Y qué han hecho? Honor a su nombre: han causado terror a los habitantes de sus regiones. Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de demostrar a estas malas personas (y al mundo) que se equivocan. ¡Pueden tomar al toro por las astas y doblegarlo!

-Con el debido respeto, señor Presidente… ¿Qué pretende que hagamos? – le retrucó el Primer Ministro Israelí, Moshe Levi – ¿Iniciar una Guerra Santa contra los musulmanes?

-Por el contrario, mi amigo: _es la paz lo que deben hacer_. La paz es lo que Palestina e Israel deben firmar. Como garantía de ello, si así lo hacen de mutuo acuerdo, les propongo esto – y Damien desplegó sobre la mesa de negociaciones un enorme plano de su ambicioso proyecto: **la reconstrucción del Templo de Jerusalén**.

Ambos representantes de ambas regiones se quedaron pasmados y a la vez fascinados con lo que el carismático Presidente de los Estados Unidos les proponía. Se miraron entre sí y luego al Primer Mandatario norteamericano, quien les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen?

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago. Estados Unidos. <strong>

**Cierto tiempo después… **

Paul Buher aguardaba pacientemente en el cementerio la llegada de la persona que estaba esperando. Mientras lo hacía, apretaba su abrigo negro contra su anciano cuerpo y observaba las lapidas de varias tumbas que tenía enfrente. Era una noche fría y clara. La luz de la Luna proporcionaba una cierta iluminación más que suficiente.

-_"Robert y Katherine Thorn" _– leyó en una – _"Amados esposos y excelentes padres. Que el Señor los tenga en la gloria"_ – Buher suspiró. Leyó la siguiente lapida – _"Richard Thorn. Que en paz descanse"._ Ya lo creo que sí, viejo amigo. No me cabe la menor duda de que descansas en paz. Una pena que no llegaras a vivir para ver en qué se ha convertido tu "sobrino". Aunque por otro lado, mejor no. No sabes _cuánto_ te envidio…

Un ruido a sus espaldas provocó que Paul se volviera. Allí estaba quien esperaba.

-Sr. Buher – lo saludó el sujeto. Como él, usaba un abrigo negro y guantes en las manos para luchar contra la crudeza del invierno.

-Ah. Sr. Johnson. Al fin. ¿Tiene lo que le pedí con usted?

-Sí – Johnson le enseñó un paquete de cuero. Algo tintineó dentro – ¿Tiene usted la suma que acordamos?

Buher asintió. Levantó un maletín plateado y lo puso sobre una lápida. Lo abrió y le enseñó al otro fajos de muchos billetes. Pudo ver la codicia en los ojos de Johnson. Sonrió. _"Una reacción predecible"_, pensó.

Hubo un intercambio: Buher se quedó con el paquete de cuero y Johnson con el maletín y el dinero. Antes de despedirse e irse cada uno por su camino, se produjo el siguiente dialogo entre ambos:

-¿Qué planea hacer con eso, Sr. Buher? No creo que lo quiera para cortar carne…

-Ese, creo que es asunto mío, Sr. Johnson. ¿No le parece?

-Si me lo pregunta, esas dagas están malditas. Tanto el finado embajador Robert Thorn como su hermano Richard, cuyas tumbas tiene usted enfrente, murieron por culpa de esos objetos.

-Pierda cuidado, Johnson. Las dagas son lo último a lo que yo temería en este mundo. Créame: _existen cosas peores_.

* * *

><p>Ya en la soledad de su lujoso penthouse y mientras se bebía un Whisky, Paul contempló los objetos que había adquirido por una elevada suma monetaria: <em>las Siete Dagas Sagradas de Meggido. <em>

Los siete puñales –recuperados clandestinamente de entre las ruinas del viejo Museo Thorn– yacían colocados uno al lado del otro sobre una mesa. Fascinado, Paul tomó entre sus manos uno y lo sopesó.

-…Y pensar que esto es lo único que puede matarte, Damien – dijo. Observó cómo la luz artificial reflejó su brillo en la hoja filosa del arma que sostenía. Con el ceño fruncido, la depositó con las demás – Ahora, tu destino está en mis manos. ¿Seré capaz de enterrar una de estas dagas en tu pecho? ¿Tengo motivos para sentirme inquieto? Damien, si supieras _cuan_ _decepcionado_ _estoy_… cuan cansado.

Bebió un trago de Whisky. Luego arrojó con violencia el vaso a la chimenea encendida. Hubo un pequeño fogonazo cuando el alcohol fue consumido por las llamas.

-No tengo hijos, ni familia, ni nada que me ate a esta Tierra – siguió diciendo Paul para sí mismo – He vivido sólo para ti. He matado para ti. Para ti y la causa. Y, _¿en qué terminó todo?_ ¡Un sucio y piojoso cura llegó y ocupó mi lugar! _¡Mí lugar!_ – levantó la voz – ¡Se supone que yo sería el Profeta! ¡Tú Profeta! Yo… Yo iba a ser la segunda Bestia. _¡YO!_ – se llevó las manos a la cara – Damien, estoy decepcionado… muy, muy decepcionado… _y por eso, me temo que debo matarte. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

**Washington D.C. **

**Tres días más tarde. **

Como de costumbre, una limusina aguardaba por Paul a su llegada a la ciudad capital. Como venia en un vuelo privado y gozaba de ciertos privilegios por ser amigo del Presidente, nadie lo revisó en el aeropuerto. Por suerte para él, ya que le iba a ser imposible explicar la presencia de la filosa daga oculta entre sus ropas…

Todo lo que duró el trayecto hasta la Casa Blanca, estuvo barajando los pro y los contra de lo que se disponía a hacer. Una especie de sexto sentido le gritaba que diera media vuelta. Que arrojara la daga en un rio y que se olvidara de todo aquello. Pero la indignación pesaba más. La indignación y la desilusión, las cuales se afianzaban al ver en el televisor del coche las noticias.

-_Paz_. Una palabra impensada para la región – decía el comentarista – Luego de la firma del tratado entre Palestina e Israel, el Presidente Thorn sigue sorprendiendo al mundo. Las obras para la construcción del nuevo Templo de Jerusalén han comenzado. Se estima que en tres años, los hábiles obreros de Thorn Construcciones lograran alzar esta majestuosa estructura, todo un símbolo para la religión judía. Todo el mundo ha respondido positivamente a la iniciativa del Presidente y su popularidad ha crecido enormemente. Se rumorea que el próximo premio Nobel de la paz será suyo…

-Se suponía que sumiríamos al mundo en el terror – murmuró Buher – no en la paz – aferró el mango de la daga oculta entre sus ropas – Damien, estás errando el camino totalmente. Debo detenerte.

Damien recibió a Paul en el Despacho Oval. Estaba exultante. Nadie del servicio de seguridad del Primer Mandatario revisó al empresario. ¿Para qué? Él no era el enemigo. Inconscientemente Buher se palpó la daga escondida bajo su traje. Los únicos en la habitación eran el Anticristo y él… y el horrible Rottweiler, quien permanecía echado al lado de su amo, en guardia.

Buher miró al can y el animal le devolvió el favor. Aquellos ojillos suyos parecían brillar con cierta malevolencia satánica. Parecía que el chucho sospechara algo…

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Damien. Paul se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Con un poco de frio, es todo. A mi edad, las corrientes de aire son fatales, je.

Damien lo miró fijamente un segundo. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Volvió hacia él un monitor de computadora.

-Tenemos un nuevo mensaje del código – le anunció – Una nueva revelación de mi Padre para mí. Aunque esta vez no está todo tan claro. Mira: _"Y el Príncipe de las Tinieblas caerá, pero sólo para levantarse y ser Rey. Y el mundo se maravillará ante él y le adorara"_. Si he de creer en la interpretación que me dio Dominic esta mañana, tengo que pensar que sufriré un atentado de alguna clase, algo por demás impensado. Para variar, soy el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y estoy rodeado de seguridad las 24 horas del día. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, mis poderes me protegen contra todo daño físico – Damien caminó hasta una ventana. Le dio la espalda a Buher, de modo que no pudo ver cómo éste palidecía visiblemente – Así que, ¿Cómo debo interpretar ese pasaje? A decir verdad, _lo único_ que podía dañarme yace bajo escombros en lo que alguna vez fue el Museo Thorn. ¿Tienes alguna idea, Paul?

-Yo… - empezó a decir y no pudo seguir. Se hizo el silencio.

Siempre dándole la espalda, Damien lo sorprendió una vez más cuando dijo:

-¿El nombre de _Johnson_ te dice algo, Paul? – preguntó – Mi Servicio de Inteligencia me ha contado algo muy curioso: me dijeron que se encontró contigo hace poco en un cementerio de Chicago, justo enfrente de las tumbas de mi padres terrenales y de mi tío. ¿Alguna razón para que te vieras cara a cara en secreto con un conocido contrabandista de antigüedades?

La respuesta de Buher fue sacar la daga de su escondite y darle una estocada mortal en plena espalda. Damien aulló como un animal -¿un chacal?- al clavarse la hoja del puñal y ser sacada. Al mismo tiempo, se sucedieron varias cosas simultáneamente: un trueno estalló fuera y el perro negro se abalanzó furioso sobre el anciano, las fauces abiertas y los colmillos listos para desgarrar.

Con una agilidad impropia para un hombre de su edad, Buher recibió al can alzando la daga otra vez e incrustándosela en la cabeza. Aquello funcionó: _el perro quedó ensartado y murió en el acto. _

Jadeando, Paul miró lo que había hecho. Damien yacía en el suelo, mortalmente herido. El empresario se le acercó… tenía que rematar la faena.

-¡Señor Presidente! ¡Señor Presidente! ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuchó decir fuera de la oficina.

-¡Apártense de mi camino! – rugió otra voz – ¡Damien me necesita!

Buher vio con súbito terror la entrada del Padre Dominic en la sala. Pareció que el tiempo se congelaba. El sacerdote observó a Damien en el piso y al perro muerto, y luego a Paul… _¡Y sonrió! _

-Veo que tenemos a un Judas entre nosotros – comentó. Se volvió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera a los nerviosos guardaespaldas – Felicitaciones, Sr. Buher. Ha hecho exactamente lo que esperábamos que hiciera.

-¿Qué…?

-Por esa puerta que ve ahí a la izquierda, casi oculta por ese cortinado, hay una salida de emergencia. Lo conducirá a un ascensor, luego a un pasillo y finalmente directo a la calle, fuera de la Casa Blanca. Le sugiero que la use ya mismo. Estoy a punto de avisarles a los guardias que ha intentado matar al Presidente…

Buher no se quedó para ver cómo cumplía con lo que decía. Atropelladamente utilizó la salida de emergencia y huyó de la escena del crimen. Sabía que no existía lugar alguno de la Tierra en que podía estar a salvo, pero también le quedaba claro una cosa: _lo habían utilizado_. Como un títere, había ejecutado los designios de oscuras fuerzas del Más Allá.

Si Damien sobrevivía –y estaba seguro que así iba a ser– no pararía hasta matarlo. Comenzaba para él una carrera contra el reloj y en esos momentos de agotada fuga decidió que si no podía destruir a Damien, se aseguraría de aguarle la fiesta.

Tenía que acudir con la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerle frente al Anticristo: **el Dr. Michael Ironside**.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6 <strong>

El sonido de un trueno retumbando en la lejanía despertó de su sueño a Michael. Inquieto e invadido por una extraña sensación de pesadez, el investigador se levantó de la cama y observó por una ventana al exterior de su apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Casandra Reynolds, uniéndosele. Se abrazó sensualmente a su espalda y miró con él hacia fuera.

-¿No lo notas? El aire huele cargado – dijo él, preocupado – Se acerca una tormenta.

-_Hmmm_. Sí. Está aquí justito en tu cuarto, conmigo – la bella periodista lo besó en la nuca, estremeciéndolo.

Nunca jamás en su vida se sintió tan sexualmente satisfecho y pleno como con Casandra. Debía reconocer que aquella mujer lo volvía loco y lo absorbía por completo. Había sido capaz de apartar de su mente las preocupaciones por la misteriosa muerte de su amigo Rosenberg. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Michael tuvo que reconocer también que aquella situación idílica no podría durar eternamente: alguien había matado a David y robado su descubrimiento. Pero, _¿Quién? ¿Y para qué?_

-Vamos… volvamos a la cama – le ronroneó Casandra, tirando de él. Se estaba dejando llevar justo cuando pasaron en simultáneo dos cosas: el teléfono celular de la periodista sonó y llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Oh, rayos – Casandra manoteó el teléfono. Iba a apagarlo, cuando de repente vio el número de quien la llamaba en la pantalla – _Humm_. Discúlpame un segundo, ¿sí? Debo atender. Es mi jefe – se excusó y se dirigió al baño.

Vistiéndose con un albornoz, Michael fue hasta la puerta para ver quién golpeaba en ella con tanta urgencia.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó.

-¿Michael Ironside? – preguntó a su vez alguien. Era una voz agitada, como si la persona hubiera estado corriendo.

-Sí. ¿Quién es?

-Mi nombre es Paul Buher, CEO de Industrias Thorn. Sé que le parecerá extraño, pero tengo que hablar con usted. Ya mismo.

Michael dudó si abrir o no la puerta. Conocía ese nombre de las noticias en la tele, pero ni en sueños esperó que tamaño sujeto llamara a su puerta así sin más, como cualquier hijo de vecino. Despacio, espió por la mirilla: vio a un hombre mayor bien trajeado que se apretaba contra un rincón. Un hombre igualito al verdadero Paul Buher, tal y como el empresario salía en la tele y en los periódicos.

-Señor Ironside, es imperativo que me deje entrar – suplicó Buher – Debemos hablar.

Michael entreabrió la puerta un poco, todavía receloso. Dejó el seguro puesto.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente debemos hablar?

-Su trabajo. El código en la Biblia. La muerte de David Rosenberg. Yo sé quién le mató y por qué.

Esta vez Michael no lo pensó. Quitó el seguro y Buher entró. Lo hizo echando furibundas miradas hacia el interior del apartamento.

-¿Está solo? – preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si está solo.

-No. Es decir…- Michael tartamudeó – Me temo que no es buen momento, señor Buher.

-No importa – Paul suspiró – Escúcheme atentamente lo que voy a decirle. Su vida y la de millones de personas depende de esto: _Damien Thorn es el culpable de matar a su amigo_.

-¿Qué dice?

-¡Damien Thorn es el Anticristo! – soltó Buher, al límite de sus fuerzas. Ya no podía contenerlo más. Soltó la verdad oculta, después de tanto tiempo – ¡Lo ha sido por más de treinta y tres años! ¡Él mandó a matar al Dr. Rosenberg para robar su trabajo! Está convencido de que en ese dichoso código bíblico suyo se halla la revelación de su verdadero padre, el Demonio. ¡Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es seguirlo al pie de la letra!

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué dice?

-Damien es el Hijo de la Perdición. ¡Su ascensión al poder ha sido una artimaña orquestada durante años por una secta satánica a nivel global! Secta de la que yo formaba parte…

-Un momento, un momento… Sr. Buher, ¡no entiendo nada!

-¡Despierte, Michael! El Hijo de Satanás le necesitará para acabar de desentrañar el código y así aniquilar a la raza humana. ¡Debe usted ponerle fin con esto! – Paul extrajo de entre sus ropas la daga de Meggido y se la entregó – Es lo único que puede matarlo. Debe usted usarla.

-¿Está loco? ¿Quiere que mate al Presidente de la Nación con esto?

-¿Es que no me ha escuchado? – Paul alzó la voz – ¡No es humano! ¡Es un demonio! ¡Es el Hijo del Diablo! Debe…

El ruido atronador de un disparo acabó con la vida de Buher. Se desplomó en el piso, muerto de un balazo en el pecho.

Absolutamente confundido, Michael se volvió… sólo para ver a Casandra empuñando una pistola con una mano y su celular con la otra. Su rostro estaba crispado por la ira.

-¿Casandra? _¿Qué has hecho? _

-¡Ha intentado matar a Damien! – aulló, con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Ese hijo de puta traidor ha intentado darle muerte al Salvador!

-¿Qué?

La periodista se acercó al muerto y le dio un puntapié, furiosa.

-¡Ha intentado matar al verdadero Hijo de Dios! – proclamó, fuera de sí.

-Oye… está bien, está bien… ¿Por qué no bajas esa arma, eh? Bájala y hablemos.

Pero Casandra no le hizo el menor caso. Se llevó el celular al oído y dijo:

-Está hecho: ¡el traidor está muerto! ¿Qué hacemos con Ironside?

El tono frio con el que habló de él le chocó enormemente. Un cambio de personalidad se había operado en ella. Ya no era la misma mujer con la que había yacido en la cama y compartido los últimos días.

-Lo necesitamos vivo, de momento – dijo el Padre Dominic del otro lado de la línea – Me imagino que Buher llegó a contarle algo y a entregarle la daga…

-Así parece.

-Muy bien. Los muchachos ya van para allá. Reten a Ironside y aguarda su llegada.

-Entendido – Casandra cortó. Apuntó a Michael directamente a la cabeza y sonrió – Estás de suerte, Mike. ¡Has sido elegido! Y nada menos que por el Profeta del Señor…

-Casandra, por favor. ¡No entiendo nada de todo esto! Baja el arma y hablemos, ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, Michael: _entenderás_. Y también, como yo, veras la luz de la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7 <strong>

**Interior del bunker subterráneo. **

**Bajo la Casa Blanca. **

Michael permanecía en silencio sentado frente a la mesa de la sala de reuniones, con la vista fija en la nada. Dos fornidos guardaespaldas cuidaban que no hiciera ningún movimiento extraño. En vano, por supuesto: luego de oír de boca del Padre Dominic la verdad, su mente se había sumergido en un torbellino de angustia y desesperación. De auténtica confusión. Repentinamente su bien ordenado mundo se había tambaleado y desplomado. Su agnosticismo –compañero fiel de toda su vida– le parecía ahora algo ridículo y más habiendo oído toda la historia de Damien, su origen y propósito. Y si dudaba de todo ello, ahí estaba la daga que Buher le había entregado momentos antes de morir. Yacía sobre la mesa con otras seis iguales más, colocadas en fila.

-Ella dijo que él es el Salvador – murmuró. El Padre Dominic, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa (lugar que solía ocupar Damien) alzó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo y lo miró – El Hijo de Dios… ¿Qué oscura perversión es esta?

-Ah. Se refiere a Casandra – el sacerdote asintió. Pareció tomar una decisión. Finalmente les ordenó a los guardaespaldas que se retiraran y los dejaran solos – Sí. Eso es lo que ella y muchos acólitos creen.

-Una mentira…

-Una mentira necesaria – Dominic sonrió – Vamos, Dr. ¿Usted cree de verdad que la gente nos seguiría si les dijésemos que es al Diablo a quien adoramos? ¿Qué Damien es Su hijo?

-Entonces es verdad. Al menos, eso lo es: _Damien es el Anticristo_ – Michael hizo una pausa. Observó al sacerdote a los ojos – ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-En estos momentos, Damien se halla hospitalizado de urgencia y pelea por su vida. Eventualmente, perderá la lucha.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Damien tiene que morir para cumplir con la profecía. Con el mayor de los milagros: **su resurrección. **

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-_"Y el Príncipe de las Tinieblas caerá, pero sólo para levantarse y ser Rey. Y el mundo se maravillará ante él y le adorara"_ – recitó el cura – Está en el código cifrado. Damien ha de morir para completar su destino. Si tiene dudas al respecto de lo que le digo, oiga lo que la misma Biblia dice al respecto por sí misma: _"…Pero su herida mortal fue sanada y se maravilló toda la Tierra en pos de la Bestia. Y adoraron al dragón que había dado autoridad a la Bestia, y adoraron a la Bestia, diciendo: ¿Quién cómo la Bestia, y quién podrá luchar contra ella?" _

Silencio. Michael resopló.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me han contado todo esto? ¿Qué papel juego yo?

-Tenemos el código y el programa para descifrarlo, pero nos falta el final. Por alguna extraña razón, mi querido doctor, la clave para completarlo parece ser usted.

-¿Y si me niego a hacerlo?

Dominic rió.

-No puede. No se preocupe, Michael. Una vez cumplida su misión, le prometo que tendrá opciones para escoger por sí mismo: vida eterna o por el contrario, la aniquilación perpetua.

-O, lo que es lo mismo: servir a Damien o morir…

-Piense esto: al menos usted podrá decidir. Cientos, miles de cristianos en el mundo no tendrán tanta suerte.

A Michael le chocó la sonrisa diabólica que el sacerdote apostata le dirigió, pero tuvo bien no decir nada al respecto.

* * *

><p>Y la profecía bíblica se cumplió.<p>

Damien, ingresado urgentemente en un hospital de Washington con toda la pompa que le correspondía a un Primer Mandatario, acabó falleciendo. Para los médicos y enfermeras que lo atendían, el deceso del joven Presidente fue inesperado y a la vez un durísimo golpe. La prensa y todos los medios de comunicación –radio, televisión, internet, etc– se hicieron eco de la triste noticia. De repente, todo el mundo lloraba la pérdida del carismático líder y manifestaba de una u otra forma su pesar.

Se celebró el funeral. Numerosas figuras conocidas de los medios del espectáculo y dignatarios de diversos países del orbe se dieron cita. Entre imágenes de llantos y congoja, y con un cortejo fúnebre compuesto por cientos de personas, el féretro con el cuerpo fue llevado al cementerio, donde se planeaba darle cristiana sepultura.

Un sacerdote de voz meliflua ofició el responso en la capilla ardiente, hablando sobre las bondades y virtudes del difunto, y cuando la ceremonia fúnebre llegaba a su fin, el oscuro milagro tuvo lugar.

Comenzó con un temblor en el ataúd, seguido de un vivísimo resplandor. Ante los ojos atónitos de todo el planeta, el cajón se abrió y el difunto –vuelto a la vida– los observaba a todos ataviado de una bellísima túnica blanca. En su rostro sólo podía leerse una expresión: _PAZ_.

-¡Milagro! ¡Milagro! – gritaron quienes contemplaron el fenómeno. Un paroxismo histérico se apoderó de las masas y ese fue el momento que el Padre Dominic estaba esperando para entrar en escena. Parándose ante los espectadores y las cámaras de televisión, el cura se postró ante Damien y proclamó a quien quisiera oírlo que el joven era _el verdadero_ Mesías, el enviado de Dios que llegaba para salvar al mundo.

-¡Señor Thorn! ¡Señor Thorn! – gritó un periodista, haciéndose oír por sobre la multitud – ¡Este hombre dice que usted es el Cristo! ¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto?

Como toda respuesta, Damien lo miró. Su resurrección de alguna manera lo había cambiado profundamente y sus ojos –antes oscuros– ahora parecían brillar iluminados por una luz ultraterrena.

El periodista insistió de nuevo con la misma pregunta. A él se unieron todos los demás que estaban presentes, exigiendo a viva voz una respuesta: _"¿Es usted el Cristo?" _

Damien suspiró y les respondió:

-Lo soy.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8 <strong>

**El bunker subterráneo. **

A través de una gran pantalla de televisión, Michael observó con muda gelidez los acontecimientos que se sucedían en la superficie. El mundo se había visto sacudido tres veces: primero con la muerte de Damien. Segundo, con su resurrección. Y tercero, con las palabras surgidas de su boca, proclamándose el Cristo, el Mesías.

La Tierra entró en shock. Todos habían presenciado un auténtico milagro en vivo y en directo. Damien estaba muerto, pero ya no. Hubo médicos reputados que certificaron el fallecimiento, pruebas irrefutables de la veracidad de los hechos.

Pero como si su sola presencia no bastase, el propio Damien habló al mundo. Esto fue lo que el "Mesías" les dijo:

-Hoy, amigos míos, ha empezado una nueva era… la Era de la Liberación. Después de dos mil años de permitir la Apostasía, el Señor, mi Padre, ha decidido cambiar las cosas y renovar la fe. Sepan que fui enviado por Dios para corregir los males del pasado y denunciar las falsas doctrinas y a los falsos maestros que los han esclavizado por tanto tiempo. Y eso es lo que Yeshua fue. Un falso profeta, un mentiroso. _¡El Nazareno no era el verdadero Hijo de Dios! _Por el contrario, su padre era el Diablo y sus verdaderas intenciones eran esclavizar a la humanidad. _¡Durante dos mil años, él les negó la libertad y la felicidad que el Dios verdadero tenía reservadas para todos ustedes!_ El colmo del oprobio fue la crucifixión y el apostolado falso y mentiroso que vino después… Hoy, todo eso acabó. ¡He venido a romper ese dominio! He venido a traerles la paz…

Una ovación inmensa escapó de los labios de la multitud. Todos habían creído sus palabras, todos. ¡Y estaban felices! Michael vio, asqueado, cómo la gente se postraba ante Damien y lo adoraban…

-Dios mío. Esto es un horror – comentó, en voz alta.

-Por el contrario, Doctor. Es un milagro – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Michael se volvió y allí mismo se topó con él en persona: **Damien Thorn, el Anticristo, el Hijo del Diablo**. Ya no llevaba la túnica blanca que utilizara durante su resurrección. Volvía a estar vestido con un elegante traje de negocios – Un milagro que Rosenberg y usted hicieron posible – sonrió – Gracias.

-¿Cree que se saldrá con la suya? ¡Tarde o temprano, el mundo sabrá la verdad!

-El mundo sabrá tan sólo lo que le conviene saber: _que yo soy el verdadero Hijo de Dios y que Dominic es mi Profeta._ Mi culto va a crecer y el cristianismo (el viejo cristianismo) va a desaparecer. ¡Para siempre!

-¡Está usted demente!

-No, Doctor. No lo estoy. Ahora, si fuera tan amable – Damien le señaló una terminal de computadora – Necesito que le dé una manito al programa traductor. Finalice el código para mí. ¡Permítame conocer los últimos designios de mi Padre y mi destino se habrá completado!

-No – Michael se plantó, desafiante – No lo haré.

Damien le propinó un golpe. El investigador salió despedido por el aire, aterrizando sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Escupiendo sangre, divisó algo allí: las dagas de Meggido.

-El código, por favor – dijo Damien, acercándosele – Vamos, Doc. ¡No sea idiota!

Michael aferró una de las dagas y se volvió hacia él. Se la incrustó en el pecho sin vacilación, directo al corazón. Damien lo miró, enarcando una ceja. Acto seguido, se sacó el puñal como si nada. La herida se curó automáticamente.

-¡No puede ser! – Michael retrocedió, espantado – ¡Buher dijo que esto era lo único que podría matarte!

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho: _era_. Tiempo pasado. Mi resurrección ha cambiado las cosas. ¿Estas dagas? Ya no son nada – arrojó el puñal al piso, despreciándolo – Ahora, Michael, tiene dos caminos: o me da lo que quiero y completa el código, o lo mataré. Usted elige – como para afianzar aquella amenaza, los ojos de Damien cambiaron. Las pupilas se volvieron dos canicas negras como el ébano.

Aquellos _ojos-abismo_ lo observaron, aguardando, esperando su decisión…

Mudo de terror, Michael ya no vio otra salida. Ocupó resignado su lugar frente al ordenador y comenzó a trabajar. Junto al programa ideado por Rosenberg, reveló el ultimo código encriptado en la Biblia. Varias palabras escritas en hebreo-arameo relucieron en pantalla seguidas de su traducción. El mensaje decía lo siguiente: _"Yo soy el Alfa y la Omega, principio y fin… El que es y que era y que ha de venir, el Todopoderoso"._

Al verlo, Damien palideció. Michael comprendió su terror. ¡Era la firma de quien había colocado el mensaje! Era la firma de Dios.

Al instante una luz tremenda invadió la habitación. Era un resplandor vivísimo, como un relámpago. Damien retrocedió, cubriéndose el rostro. Una figura se había materializado, una figura celestial llena de esplendor y de poder.

Michael se quedó sin aliento. A diferencia del hijo del Demonio, la luz no lo encandilaba ni hería. Pudo ver directamente a quien había llegado hasta el más mínimo detalle: era un hombre joven, vestido con una túnica blanca, cabellos largos y una barba sobre su hermoso rostro de ojos claros. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba una corona de espinas y en sus manos, los estigmas de la crucifixión.

-¡Nazareno! – rugió Damien, furioso.

-_Yo soy el Primero y el Último; y el que vivo, y estuve muerto; mas he aquí que vivo por los siglos de los siglos, amen. Y tengo las llaves de la muerte y del Hades _– dijo Jesús, con voz potente como de trompeta.

El Anticristo cayó a sus pies, doblegado. Una fuerza superior lo obligaba a hablar de nuevo ahora. Lo obligaba a reconocer la autoridad del verdadero Hijo de Dios.

-Nazareno… tú… eres… ¡Eres el Señor!

La visión celestial desapareció. Así como vino, se fue. Jadeando, Damien se incorporó. Miró a Michael con odio, pero no hizo ademan de dañarlo.

-¡Márchese! – le ordenó – Él le protege. No lo puedo tocar. No aun.

Michael no iba a ser quién para discutir la realidad de aquella afirmación. Rápidamente, huyó del lugar. Nadie lo detuvo.

Ya más sereno, Damien se acomodó tranquilamente la corbata de su traje y suspiró. Elevó la vista al techo y sonrió con malevolencia.

-Nazareno – dijo – No has ganado nada… _¡Esto recién empieza!_

_"Bienaventurado el que lee, y los que oyen las palabras de esta profecía, y guardan las cosas en ella escritas; porque el tiempo está cerca."_

**Apocalipsis 1:3 **

**FIN**

**(Por ahora…)**


End file.
